staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 lutego 1997
100x100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "W sieci" (5/10) - serial kom. prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Male obracanie groszem 8.55 "Reksio terapeuta" - serial anim. 9.10 Zimowanki 9.35 Burzliwe dzieje pirata Rabarbara 9.50 "Pingu" (3) - serial anim. prod. niemieckiej 10.00 Milagros (1/200) - ser. prod. włoskiej (1993 r.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.10 Telezakupy 11.15 Zanim powiesz rozwód: Różnica wieku w małżeństwie 11.30 Tajna historia zimnej wojny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań 12.50 Indeks - magazyn finansowy 13.15 ...swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków: Złotoryja, miasto lokacyjne 13.25 Opowieści Dziwnoluda: Mój pies 13.45 Poza czasem - reportaż 14.15 "Arcydzieła" (25/45): "Francis Picabia: Bardo rzadki obraz na ziemi" - ser. dok. prod. ang. 14.25 Kolekcje osobliwe: "Magia starej fotografii" 14.50 English and Arts: Sztuka ubioru (2) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ochroniarz 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 Kino Teleferii: "Tajemnica Sagali" (13/14): "Labirynt snów" - ser. prod. pol. niemieckiej 15.50 Dla młodych widzów: Śpiewanki rodzinne Ale kino 16.15 Wy-grajcie! 16.25 Kuchnia Wróżki: Kalafior wróżki 16.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.25 Sąd na żywo: Czy zamknąć granice na Wschodzie 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kamień na kamieniu" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1995 r., 102 min) 22.00 Opole '96 - laureat Grand Prix G. Turnau 22.20 Sąd na żywo (audiotele) - opinie widzów 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Artes - magazyn plastyczny 23.25 Studio sport: Magazyn ligi polskie 0.25 Wiadomości 0.30 "Strzały na oślep"- film fab. prod. francuskiej (1986 r., 85 min) 2.00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego (28) 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport telegram 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Zwariowany tata" (11/18) - ser. prod. USA 9.00 Swiat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Walcząc o ich przetrwanie" (11): "Zwierzęta i ludzie" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 9.55 Studio sport: MS w narciarstwie alpejskim 11.00 Truskawkowe studio 11.30 "Taz-mania": "Mama wychowuje Taza" - serial anim. prod. USA 12.00 Zimowy przekładaniec 12.15 Abecadło dźwięków - program dia dzieci niewidzących 12.20 Ferie na sportowo 12.30 Panorama 12.50 Studio sport: MS w narciarstwie alpejskim 14.00 "Jake i Ben" (9/13) - ser. prod. kanadyjskiej 14.50 Powitanie 15.00 "Król dżungli" (1) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - pr. sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Bliżej nieba - reportaż 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Świat wokół nas 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 Camerata 2 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70075800) 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Truskawkowe studio 20.00 Andrzej Bobkowski - chuligan wolności 20.50 Studio sport: Mecz eliminacyjny MS w piłce noznej Anglia - Włochy (w przerwie: Panorama) 22.50 "Karaoke" (3/4) - serial prod. angielskiej 23.40 Panorama 0.10 Kwartet na Zamku - prog. muzyczny 0.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kraków na dzień dobry 8.30 Sierotki - fr. serial anim. (19) 8.55 Maria Celeste - wenez. ser. fab. (91) 9.40 Krok za krokiem - amer. ser.kom-obycz. dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.10 Zazdrość i medycyna - polski dramat obycz (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn rodzinny (powt.) 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 15.00 Powitanie 15.10 Mokradłka - kanad. pr. popularnonaukowy dla dzieci i młodzieży (9) 15.35 Maluda - jap. ser. anim. dla najmłodszych 15.50 Niezwykłe przygody - amer. ser. fab. dla młodzieży (6) 16.30 Jesteśmy - pr. publicystyczny 17.00 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.15 Cztery kąty - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Maria Celeste - wenez. ser. fab. 19.15 Temat dnia - pr. publ. 19.30 Podbój kosmosu - niem. ser. dok. (2) 20.00 Na ratunek - austral. ser. sens. 20.50 Historia baletu Bolszoj - ang. film ok. 21.50 Kronika 22.05 Nasza antena 22.10 Sport 22.15 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 22.35 Dulsy - polska komedia, 1976 0.40 Hejnał - zakończenie programu 100x100px 6.00 Central Park West - serial USA 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Ufozaury - serial USA 9.00 Drużyna A - serial USA 10.00 Żar młodości - serial USA 11.00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - serial 12.00 Disco Relax 13.00 Oskar - mag. filmowy 13.30 Sztuka polityki - program publicystyczny 14.00 Kuba zaprasza 14.30 Czas na naturę - mag. 15.00 HALOGRA!MY 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 Czarodziejka 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Link Journal 16.45 Gwiazdy i rozgwiazdy - gra-zabawa 17.10 Kalambury 17.40 Skrzydła - serial 18.10 Świat według Bundych - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 MacGyver - serial 19.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.00 Kochać do szaleństwa - dramat USA (1988) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 23.30 Na każdy temat - talk show 0.30 Żar młodości 1.25 Pożegnanie 100x100px 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport telegram 7.15 Z archiwum i pamięci (powt.) 8.10 Dziennik Telewizyjny - pr. satyryczny 8.20 Ocalić od zapomnienia 8.30 Wiadomości 9.00 Detektywi na wakacjach (4/5): Wielkie odkrycie - ser. dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.30 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek (powt.) 10.00 Znaki szczególne (6): Dom - serial prod. polskiej 11.00 Rozmowy, rozmówkiu: Męski striptiz - Przemysław Saleta (powt.) 11.35 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Doktor Murek (1) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.15 Mikołajczyk: druga emigracja - film dok. 13.50 Piosenki na temat (1) (powt.) 14.10 Sopot '96: Maryla Rodowicz 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Historia obyczaju: Jam dwór polski (2) 15.30 ...swego nie znacie... - katalog zabytków 16.00 Sąsiedzi - reportaż 16.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Na polską nutę - pr. dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Sport z satelity: Liga Mistrzów w siatkówce kobiet: Augusto Kalisz - Caj de Avilla (Hiszpania) 19.40 Dobranocka: Bajki z mchu i paproci - film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Tysiąc talarów - kom. prod. polskiej 22.00 Anno Domini '96 (1) - przegląd wydarzeń muzycznych 22.25 Program na czwartek 22.30 Widziałam: Mostar - rep. 23.00 Arcydzieła muzyki barokowej: Georg Friedrich Haendel 24.00 Powroty - program Joanny Strzemiecznej 0.30 Auto-Moto-Klub (powt.) 1.00 Sport z satelity: Liga Mistrzów w siatkówce kobiet (powt.) 2.30 Sąsiedzi - rep. (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Tysiąc talarów - kom. prod. pol. (powt.) 5.00 Anno Domini '96 (1) - przegląd wydarzeń muzycznych (powt.) 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Arcydzieła muzyki barokowej (powt.) 100x100px 7.00 Siódemka zaprasza 7.15 Teleshopping 7.50 Przeboje do nucenia 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 8.50 Klinika uniwerstytecka - serial USA 9.40 Muzyka w Siódemce 14.25 Polskie seriale animowane 14.45 Teleshopping 15.10 Gram w Siódemkę: Siódmy cel 15.55 Filmy animowane 16.50 Świat pana trenera 17.15 Gram w Siódemkę: Siódmy cel 18.00 Autostrada do nieba - serial USA 18.50 Filmy animowane 19.15 7 minut 19.25 Świat pana trenera - serial 19.50 Pogoda 19.55 KOP 20.00 Robin Hood - serial 20.55 Sądy, przesądy - talk show 21.55 7 minut 22.05 Niesamowite historie - serial 22.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 22.55 Robin Hood - serial 23.50 Niesamowite historie - serial 0.20 Alfred Hitchcook przedstawia - serial 0.45 Gram w Siódemkę: Siódmy cel - program muzyczny (powt.) 100x100px 7.00 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 7.25 Telezakupy 8.00 Pogoda, dzień dobry, tu Wisła 8.15 Słodka zemsta - wenez. ser. obycz. 9.00 Film fabularny 11.00 Program filmowy 11.30 Zemsta - wenez. ser. onbycz. 12.30 Wielka Brytania od środka - ang. ser. dokumentalny 13.00 Magnum - film sens. prod. USA 14.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa - pr. dla dzieci 15.30 Telezakupy 16.00 Pogoda 16.05 Szukamy nazwy - pr. muz. dla młodzieży 16.30 Wlk. Brytania od środka - angielski ser. dok. 17.00 Posterunek przy Hill Street - film sens. prod. USA 18.00 Pogoda 18.10 Słodka zemsta - wenez. ser. obycz. 19.00 Więzy rodzinne - ser. prod. USA 19.30 Pogoda, reporterzy - mag. infor. 19.45 Key West - ser. prod. USA 20.35 Gra jeszcze jednej szansy - konkurs 20.40 Sprawiedliwi - ser. prod. USA 21.30 Pogoda, reporterzy - mag. infor. 21.45 Magnum - film sens. prod. USA 22.45 Za kółkiem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.15 Posterunek przy Hill Street - film sens. prod USA 100x100px 10.00 Joanna - serial 11.00 Satelite 11.30 Sportsworld 12.00 TV Shop 16.00 Filmy animowane 17.40 Satelite 18.00 Joanna - serial 19.00 Tele Box 19.30 Niebieskooki bandyta - film fab. 21.15 W domu 21.45 Muzyka 22.00 Homeshopping 100x100px 7.00 Muzyczny Budzik - muz. hity 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 8.00 Kto tu rządzi? - ser. amer. (91) 8.25 Pokój w hotelu - amer. czarna komedia 10.05 Kuryle, mglisty archipelag - film dok. 10.35 Bumerang - kom. amer. 12.30 Trzy kroki po ziemi - pol. nowel. film obycz. 14.00 Głupi i głupszy - amer. ser. anim. (3) 14.25 Tropiciele gwiazd - austr. ser. dla młodzieży (11) 14.50 Pora zalotów - film dok. 15.50 Poetic Justice - film o miłości - amer. film obyczajowy 17.35 Historyjki z ulicy Broca - fran. serial anim. (11) 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 18.20 Nie przegap 18.25 Cyberia 18.30 Pogoda 18.50 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial amer. (57) 19.20 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny 19.25 Szaleję za tobą - amer. ser. kom. (64) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Modliszka - amer. film sens. 21.25 Corrina, Corrinna - amer. kom. obycz. 23.15 Kuchnia Filmowa - mag. filmowy 23.40 Wilk - horror amer. 1.45 Otwarte karty - amer. film akcji 3.20 Nienawiść - fran. filmsens. 5.00 Na rozkaz serca - amer. film sens. 100x100px 15.00 Atomic TV 17.00 O czym szumią wierzby - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Heart-beat (6) - ang. ser. krym - obycz. 18.30 Anastia (31) - ser. grecki 19.00 Disco Polo Mix 19.40 Z planu filmowego 20.00 Ofermy - kom. prod. USA 21.45 AutoMajster - poradnik kierowcy 22.00 Dingo - dramat prod. USA 23.55 Midnight Love - muzyka 0.25 Muzyczne dobranoc 100x100px 9.00 Odyseja - bajka 9.30 Richie Rich - bajka 10.00 Panna dziedzicka - serial obycz. 10.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy 11.00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 12.00-16.00 Teletext odkryty 16.00 Odyseja - bajka 16.30 Richie Rich - bajka 17.00 Panna dziedzicka - serial obycz. 17.30 Program Lokalny TVR Bryza - Wiadomości Koszalińskie 18.00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 19.00 101 Sposobów na rozwód - film fab. 20.35 Przeboje domowego kina - mag. filmowy 21.00 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy 21.30 Program Lokalny TVR BRYZA - Wiadomości Koszalińskie 22.00 Miłość za 100 franków - film fab. 23.40 Teletext odkryty GKS-TV 09:00 Johny Quest - serial, powt. 09:30 Richie Rich - serial, powt. 10:00 Panna dziedziczka - serial, powt. 10:30 Grace w opałach - serial, powt. 11:00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, powt. 12:00 Programy lokalne 16:00 Johny Quest - serial 16:30 Richie Rich - serial 17:00 Panna dziedziczka - serial 17:30 Programy lokalne 18:00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 19:00 101 sposobów na rozwód - film fab, USA, powt. 20:40 Programy sieci Odra 21:00 Grace w opałach - serial 21:30 Programy lokalne 22:00 Miłość za sto franków - film fab, USA 23:40 Programy lokalne ATV 10:05 Potęga miłości - serial 11:00 Dookoła świata - magazyn krajoznawczy 11:30 Zakupy w ATV 12:00 ATV Smyk - blok progra- mów dla dzieci 14:00 Super ATV - blok progra- mów muzycznych 15:00 Noce i dnie - serial 16:00 ATV Smyk - blok progra- mów dla dzieci 17:00 Super ATV - blok progra- mów muzycznych 18:00 Potęga miłości - serial 19:00 Smak muzyk - mag. 19:30 Zakupy w ATV 20:00 New York News - serial 21:00 Super ATV - blok progra- mów muzycznych 22:00 ATV Kino - blok filmowy: Czerwona strefa - dramat sens, Francja 1986 23:50 W filmowym rytmie 00:00 Cafe Americain - serial 00:30 Piękna i bestia - serial 01:30 Jak powstał świat - serial dok. 02:00 Na dobranoc HBO 14:30 Cienie pustynnego morza - film przyrodniczy 15:20 Pani niania - komedia, USA 1993 16:45 Bombowe chłopaki - komedia, USA 1995 18:20 Zakonnica w prze- braniu - komedia, USA 1992 20:00 Wrogi teren - dramat, USA 1985 21:55 Reggae na lodzie - komedia, USA 1993 23:35 Romper Stomper - dramat, USA 1993 01:05 Adwokat diabła - dra- mat sensacyjny, USA 1993 PLANETE 07:15 Chabry, daktyle i rock'n'roll - film dok, Kanada 08:10 Artyści z Gugging - film dok, Kanada 09:00 Bank inny niż wszystkie - film dok, Francja 09:30 Dzika opera. Singapur - mia- sto, które wyłoniło się z mo- rza - film dok, Francja 10:20 Koleją przez Australię. Trzy pociągi Północy - film dok, Australia 11:15 Portrety Alaina Cavaliera: Babcia klozetowa - film dok, Francja 11:30 3 dni z Fidelem Castro: Kuba 1990 r. - film dok, Francja 13:05 Górskie ruiny - film dok, Francja 13:35 Zagubiona jesienna miłość - film dok, Francja 14:30 Ślady: świadectwo przemija- nia - film dok, Kanada 15:25 Przewodnik akwanauty po oceanach. Marzyciele z oceanu - film dok, USA 16:15 Anielskie głosy - film dok, Francja 17:10 Maroko. Ciało i dusza - Sza- betowe pieśni - film dok, Francja 17:35 Prawo i porządek - film dok, USA 19:00 Henry Carter Bresson: Znak zapytania - film dok, Fran- cja 20:35 Ramona, czyli poza zasię- giem liczników - film dok, Francja 21:30 Sekretne żywoty urządzeń: Samochód - film dok, Wielka Brytania 21:55 Skrzydła nad Wietnamem - film dok, USA 22:50 Kandydatki z Saint Amour - film dok, Francja 23:50 Tragedia amerykańska. Czy Lincoln zostanie ponownie wybrany? - film dok, USA 00:40 Zapomniane ofiary I wojny światowej - film dok, Francja EUROSPORT 08:30 Triathlon - magazyn 09:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - magazyn 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Sestriere/Włochy (slalom gigant mężczyzn), live 11:30 Saneczkarstwo - Puchar Świata w Winterbergu/Niemcy 12:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Sestriere/Włochy, powt. 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Sestriere/Włochy, live 14:00 Psie zaprzęgi - zawody w Savoia 14:30 Koszykówka - magazyn SLAM 15:00 Gimnastyka - zawody w Monako 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa świata w Sestriere/Włochy 16:30 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Dubaju/Zjednocznone Emiraty Arabskie, live (PL) 20:00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy mityng w Gent/Belgia, live (PL) 22:00 Boks - walczą: Rick Sullivan - Darroll Wilson, powt. 23:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 1998 00:00 Tenis - fragmenty turniejów ATP 00:30 Tenis - turniej pokazowy we Frankfurcie, powt. DSF 03:00 Wrestling 04:00 Action - Drag Racing 05:00 Oldtimer: Dream Cars 06:00 Bilard - Mosconi Cup, powt. 07:00 Motorvision - magazyn 08:00 Dominion - magazyn 08:30 Superfan - quiz piłkarski 09:15 Oldtimer - magazyn 10:15 Bilard - Mosconi Cup, powt. 11:15 Idole: Jack Brabham 12:15 Motorsport - Mythos Ferrari 13:15 Superfan - quiz piłkarski 14:00 Oldtimer - magazyn 15:00 Idole: Jack Brabham 16:00 Oldtimer: Classic Cars 17:00 Motorsport: Camel Trophy 18:00 Superfan - quiz piłkarski 18:45 Inside NBA - magazyn 19:45 Golf - European Tour Magazin 20:15 Piłka ręczna - liga niemiecka (mecz: THW Kiel - Magdeburg), live 22:15 Sport Report - magazyn 22:30 Gillette World Sport Special - magazyn 23:00 Koszykówka NBA - mecz: Miami Heat - Detroit Pistons 00:00 Wrestling 01:00 Best Direct - magazyn 01:30 Oldtimer: Dream Cars 02:30 Gillette World Sport Special - magazyn CARTOON NETWORK 06:00 Sharky & George - serial 06:30 Thomas the Tank Engine - serial 07:00 Little Dracula - serial 07:30 The Real Story of ... - serial 08:00 Tom and Jerry Kids - serial 08:15 Screwy Squirrel - serial 08:30 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - serial 09:00 Scooby-Doo - serial 09:30 Tom and Jerry - serial 09:45 Cow and Chicken - serial 10:00 Dexter's Laboratory - serial 10:30 The Mask - serial 11:00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - serial 11:30 Scooby-Doo - serial 12:00 Tom and Jerry - serial 12:15 Cow and Chicken - serial 12:30 Dexter's Laboratory - serial 13:00 The Mask - serial 13:30 The Addams Family - serial 13:45 Dumb and Dumber - serial 14:00 The Jetsons - serial 14:30 World Premiere Toons - serial 15:00 Little Dracula - serial 15:30 The Real Story of ... - serial 16:00 2 Stupid Dogs - serial 16:15 Droopy and Dripple - serial 16:30 The Jetsons - serial 17:00 Cow and Chicken - serial 17:15 Scooby-Doo - serial 17:45 Scooby-Doo - serial 18:15 World Premiere Toons - serial 18:30 The Mask - serial 19:00 Tom and Jerry - serial 19:30 The Flintstones - serial 20:00 Scooby-Doo - serial 20:30 Swat Kats - serial 21:00 The Pirates of Darkwater - serial 21:30 World Premiere Toons - serial TNT 22:00 Grand Hotel - melodramat, USA 1932 00:15 Lust for Life - dramat biograficzny, USA 1956 02:20 Bride to Be - obyczajowy, USA 1974 04:00 The Prime Minister - biograficzny, USA 1941 VIVA 06:00 VIVA Wecker - przebudzanka VIVY 09:00 Was geht ab? - moda, sport i muzyka 10:00 Planet VIVA - teledyski 11:30 Chartsurfer - teledyski, wyst. m.in. DJ BoBo, Noble Savages 13:00 Kapt'n Mola - muzyka i sport 14:00 Was geht ab? - moda, sport i muzyka 15:00 Interaktiv - live - gorąca linia 17:00 Planet VIVA - teledyski, wyst. m.in. No Mercy 18:30 VIVA News - live - wiadomości 18:40 Chartsurfer - teledyski 20:00 Vivasion - show Stefana Raaba 21:00 VIVA liebt Dich - teledyski, wyst. m.in. Bed & Breakfast 22:00 Niteclub - teledyski 23:00 VIVA News - wiadomości 23:10 Jam 00:00 Nachtexpress - wideoklipy 01:00 WordCup - 60 minut muzyki 02:00 Niteclub - teledyski 03:00 Nachtvideos - teledyski nocą FILMNET 07:00 Montana - serial anim. 07:30 Santo Bugito (2) - serial animowany 08:00 Bach i Broccoli - familijny 10:00 Oto Spinal Tap - komedia, 1984 12:00 Uczta o północy - familijny, 1994 14:00 Współczesny romans - komediodramat, 1995 16:00 Jack Reed: Sprawa honoru - dramat 18:00 Główny podejrzany V: Pomyłka sędziów (1) - miniserial, 1996 20:00 Turek 182 - dramat, 1985 21:30 śmiertelne zagrożenia - thriler 1994 23:00 Krew i pączki - horror, 1995 DISCOVERY 17:00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures: wędkarska przygoda Rexa Hunta 17:30 Bush Tucker Man - Wildman: australijska lekcja przetrwania 18:00 Connections 2 by James Burke - Separate Ways: James Burke opowiada o Dzikim Zachodzie, moście brooklińskim, biciu monet i telewizji (PL) 18:30 Beyond 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy (PL) 19:00 Wild Things: Jaws in the Med - film przyrodniczy o rekinach zamieszkujących Morze śródziemne (PL) 20:00 Beyond 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy (PL) 20:30 Mysteries. Magic and Miracles - Alien Abduction: zagadki, magia, cuda (PL) 21:00 Arthur C. Clarke's Myste- rious World - Monsters of the Lakes: tajemniczy świata A.C. Clarke'a - podwodne potwory 21:30 The Quest - Making Mummies: różne techniki mumifikacji (PL) 22:00 Unexplained: Revelation - zagadka kręgów na polach uprawnch 23:00 Heaven's Breath - ujarzmiony wiatr (PL) 00:00 Warriors - Tornado Down: piloci bombowców w czasie wojny w Zatoce (PL) 01:00 Classic Wheels: cztery kółka (VW "Garbus") 02:00 Roadshow - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 World of Adventures - African Adventures: afrykańska przygoda - słonie i gepardy MTV TURNED ON EUROPE WEEK 06:00 Awake On The Wildside 09:00 Morning Mix featuring Cinematic 12:00 MTV's Greatest Hits 13:00 MTV's European Top 20 Countdown 14:00 Music Non-Stop 16:00 Select MTV 17:00 Hanging Out 18:00 Turned on Europe 18:30 Dial MTV 19:00 MTV Hot 19:30 MTV's Real World 4 - London 20:00 Chere MTV 21:00 Road Rules 3 21:30 Singled Out 22:30 MTV Amour 23:30 Turned on Europe 00:00 MTV Unplugged with The Cure 00:30 The Cure: The MTV Files 01:00 Night Videos PORION 08:00 Atomic TV 10:00 świat malucha - rozmaitości filmowe dla dzieci 10:30 Poza prawem - obyczajowy, powt. 12:15 Beyond 2000 - film dok. 13:00 Reklamy 13:15 Studio Ursynat 13:30 Atomic TV 15:30 Kosmos 1999 - serial 16:30 Kariera z komputera 17:00 Zima w Porionie 17:30 Okiem reportera, prognoza pogody 17:50 Telezakupy z Porionem 18:05 Wokół nas - spotkanie dziennikarzy warszawskich 18:30 Troll - magazyn nauki młodzieżowej 19:00 Moto-Porion - program motoryzacyjny 19:30 Kwadrans Zygmunta Broniarka 20:00 Kosmos 1999 - serial 21:00 Dookoła sławy - magazyn nowinek kulturalnych - Media Corporation 21:30 Studio Ursynat - wiadomości 22:00 Antychryst - horror, Francja 23:55 Atomic TV 01:55 Kanał Porion 2 ASTER CITY 08:00 Atomic TV 11:00 Bat 21 - sensacyjny, USA, powt. 12:45 Popołudniowy blok informacyjny 14:00 Atomic TV 17:00 Cartoon's show 19:00 Dookoła sławy - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Złodzieje - komedia, Włochy 21:35 Atomic TV 00:35 Wieczorny blok informacyjny